A wide variety of shelving systems employing posts and shelves removably securable thereto are known and used. For a self-supporting shelving system, typically four vertical standards are employed, near each of the four shelf corners. Each vertical standard typically defines a plurality of vertically spaced recesses which are configured to receive cooperating hooks or other members to support a shelf corner thereat. Most such standards employ recesses formed in the front face of the standard so that hooks or the like may pass through the front face into the standard. Such arrangements work well when shelves or other members are brought against the standards intermediate the lengths of the shelves.
However, in some systems the shelves are disposed within the space defined by the inner surfaces of an array of four standards. In those cases, typical hooks cannot be used in the front faces of the standards to support the shelf. As such, in one existing product, each of four standards is provided with pockets which extend inwardly of the array of standards from the respective inner surfaces of the standards. These pockets, if their vertical spacing is close, say at spacing of two inches, severely restrict the overall thickness of the shelves which can be used and have typically required expensive sheet metal formations to provide complementary configurations for facilitating use of the shelf with the pockets. Further, such systems have required and used specially formed shelves employing a special sheet metal bracket at each end of the shelf and a composition board secured thereto as the major shelf member.
It would be desirable to provide an improved shelving system employing vertical standards each with a series of vertically spaced pockets formed on their inner surfaces and shelves, and where each shelf is formed from a single sheet of metal to which laterally projecting rivets are secured, one at each corner of the shelf, for securance in a set of four pockets in the associated rectangular array of vertical standards.